John Barrows
About 'John Barrows' This image is of John Barrows, the man who called Mike out for a fight. John the plumber, came to The Mansion to fix a couple of broken pipes caused by Hugh's quick slipping and sliding around the water systems. John was fixing 2 broken pipes in the Basement Area. Mike entered afterwards, not expecting a plumber or John's tools to be lay out on the floor. Mike tripped over the tools, stumbling and crashing into a row of standing, brand new and expensive pipes. They fell with Mike and his mass crushed and snapped all of them. John, who was under a unit that covers the pipes slid out quickly wanting to see what the comotion was. Not only did it make John jump, but he knew himself how expensive those pipes were, now he'll need more and it costs out of his pocket. John saw what had happened as he watches Mike stand up grunting and huffy from the fall, throwing pipes across the room angrily. Even though Mike is a towering man, even putting some professional footballers to shame and even more so, bodybuilders to shame, John had a go anyway. 'You big, fucking cluts! Who are you and what are you doing here?!' John says seated on the floor in his plumbing, grubby overalls. Mike jumped a tiny bit, not expecting anybody in the room either. Mike spoke in his silly voice making various grunting sounds, John continued, 'Cat got your tongue? From here on, stay the fuck away from me. Those pipes were expensive and your dumb self has ruined them all! Idiot!' He was really angry at this point. Mike didn't grunt this time. Instead he remained silent, turning slowly to John's direction. He pointed down to the floor where the toolbox was and then pointed at John as if saying, 'Your tools got in my way. Apologize, now.' John said, 'Point that finger at me and I'll snap it off bigboy. Get your stupid face out of here and let me work.' He slid back under the unit where he was, but stopped halfway. Pulling himself back out and turning to Mike once more, 'Didn't your Mother teach you that pointing is rude? No. I guess not. She's as stupid as you are.' He slid back under the unit and continued with the pipe he was on, mumbling under his breath. Mike couldn't believe the cheek of this John guy. Mike was frozen in this shock, completely amazed at how John commented about his Mother, then calling her stupid too. He could sense John nearby, but knew he wasn't in sight. A ball of fury began to spin in Mike's stomach, it span faster the more he heard John's words repeating. His fists clenched, harder than they ever have before and his gritted teeth cracked a tooth. His breathing got heavier and the veins on his head bulged. The spinning ball of fury had moved up to his chest, now feeling like a roaring chainsaw inside of him. His knuckles were bone-white through clenched fists as the blades that come out in 'attack mode' slip through the inbetween of his fingers. He could only hear, 'she's as stupid as you are, she's as stupid as you are...' over and over again. He went for John. John won't live past 12 tonight, but for the lesson to be learnt for his afterlife, he is to remain seated until death. This photograph was taken an hour after Mike left him, John had been cleaned up especially for the photo. Mainly, you can see now to never mess with Mike. John didn't know that, but whether it's Mike or Barry - you shouldn't be so rude to somebody like John was. He can't move, only mutter pathetic yelps that creep out of his shredded neck.